The Family Curse
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Writen for my college class. A young girl is kidnapped by her father and experimented on. As she is about to be married off will her true love come and find her? Bad summary. Please read!


I wrote this for my college comp class and i wanted to post it to fanfiction to see what everyone thinks. Hope you like. I Own nothing except the idea and Serenity!

Darkness overwhelms my aching body, heart and soul; I don't fight it anymore, there is no point. The darkness is the only thing that comforts me in my current predicament. My so called father is a monster, a reptilian monster. His annoying and overall disgusting things he calls minions range from deranged kids my age with many different… problems and many enormous and very scary snakes. They experiment on me daily, needles and scalpels in my skin. Needles used to be my worse enemy, now they are nothing. I don't even feel it protruding into my skin. Where are my so called friends; the one's that said that they would never let me go? Where is he; the one that said he loved me and would always be there to protect me? I don't know how long it's been since I was kidnapped by my father, but it's been way too long for my liking. I miss my friends, I miss my real family like my mother and my two siblings Ivory and Josef, but most of all I miss him. As the darkness finally overcomes my mind, sending me to a peaceful sanctuary of sleep, the last image I see is the memory of his smiling face. His tanned skin, the feral canine looking grin, his deep brown eyes, his bushy brown hair, and his most distinguishing feature… his family's birthmark… the red fangs on each cheek. 'Kiba, where are you?'

The darkness fades from my lifeless body and my eyes slowly open from their sleepy position. As my eyes finally adjust to the cold, damp, and dark room I am in, my joints awake as well and I delicately sit up on the disgusting and mutilated thing they call a bed. My body aches from the experiments and I am still wearing the torn grey night dress that he makes me wear. I stand, a little wobble in my legs, and walk to the broken and dusty mirror on a weird brink wall by a dark wooden door. Every time that door opens he is summoning me for yet another experiment which never works. I wipe the dust off the mirror and blankly stare at my reflection. My tanned skin now ghostly pale, scars cover the most of my arms and legs. My mud brown hair which usually rested right over my shoulders now was faded, grown to the length of my lower back, un-brushed, knotted and falling out in spots. I step closer to the mirror and a tear is shed at what I saw. My beautiful brown eyes, deep chocolate coloring was now a faded, un-lifelike looking grayish-brown. My eyes had always been bright; they had always shown hope and confidence. Now, my eyes showed the despair, the pain, the hopelessness my body felt. Suddenly I heard a knock at the cursed door and it opened to reveal the grey haired sidekick of my father. I looked at him with no emotion but I realized that he was holding something in his arms.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you to clean up and change into these clothes." I blankly stare at him. Everyone called my father Lord because apparently he was a very powerful man. "You will come with me to see Karin." I inwardly cringed at the name. My father's perfect daughter Karin; she was an experiment that had gone right and he was proud and called her his daughter. She had ugly, bright red hair, wire rimmed glasses, pure white skin and loved one of the males my father had brought to this hell hole. Kabuto, as I finally remembered his name, led me to her room and opened the door. "Karin, Serenity is here." I heard an excited cry and Karin ran to the door.

"My dear Serenity, let's get you cleaned up! You look terrible!" She pulled my arm and grabbed the clothing from Kabuto as she rushed me to the shower in her room. I heard the main door shut as Kabuto left and I finally relaxed as Karin started to clean me up. Washing and brushing out my ratty hair, washing off the dirt and grime on my skin. I kept my eyes closed and thought about how my friends used to splash me when we would go swimming, how my blonde friend Ino Yamanaka would always play with my hair and try to put it up into weird designs and styles. I must have been daydreaming about the past a lot because I didn't realize I was being moved until I heard Karin's screechy voice call my name. "Serenity" I looked up to her and she smiled. "Here, you can change into these clothes yourself; I will do your hair when you are done." I nod and looked down at the clothes in my hand. Karin walked out of the bathroom so I could change in private and I let out a sigh I had been holding in. Karin was actually pretty nice to me, one of the only ones that was; not that I would say she was a friend or anything, but she was still nice to me. I lamely pull on the white underwear, white bra and white dress that had been given to me and looked at the mirror. I looked like a ghost in this dress. I walked out of the room and Karin turned and shrieked again. Something about how I looked like an angel and how beautiful I was. I ignored her and sat at the stood that was place in front of her. She grabbed many items to mess with my hair and I imagined it was Ino. Remembering the past is the only thing that keeps me alive these days. After a few minutes Karin pulled me from my thoughts as she handed me a hand mirror. I held it up and I admired the curls in my hair and the little braided crown that adorned the top of my head where my bangs were. "So what do you think Serenity?" I looked at her and nodded which made her sigh. "Come on Serenity, you will have to talk sometime." I stared at her blankly again and looked away. She was right, I had not talked once since I was kidnapped and brought here and I vowed I would never speak until I saw his face again. Actually my mouth hasn't opened since I was kidnapped either. I haven't eaten food, drank any kind of liquid or spoke. Karin rolled her eyes and then pulled me to a standing position. "Come on Serenity, your father wants you now." She starts to run out of the room and drags me along with her. She dragged me down the many different hallways. My father said I could walk around the base but I would get so lost and I always wanted to be alone with the memories of my past. Another memory wanted to flood my mind but I was stopped in front of a door that Karin whipped open. "She's all ready Lord Orochimaru." I looked into the room to see my father, Kabuto, Jugo and the new guy. His name? Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving member of the great Uchiha clan. On the other side was where Karin ran to and Guren stood there smirking at me. I hated every single one of these people and yet I was their perfect angel.

"Hello my dear daughter, I'm glad you made it in time for your wedding." My body couldn't and wouldn't show my reaction but my inner self was going crazy. 'Me? Marrying who? Don't tell me, not that brooding Uchiha!' I thought to myself. I looked down at the ground where my bare feet had stepped upon a fabric of some kind making an aisle down to where Sasuke was. It was a wedding ceremony. As I looked back up with the blank expression that I always wear I see an older man that looked a little too frightened to be one of my father's minions like the rest of the freaks. As my gaze landed on him he seemed to look up at me with a sorrow look, almost if he was saying that he was truly sorry for me. I recognized him the moment I looked into his black eyes. It was Father Tyron, the preacher from my home town of Konoha. I had worked with him on many occasions setting up weddings and helping other brides get ready for their special day. No wonder he was looking at me with sorrow, he was truly sorry for me. Then a thought crossed my mind. 'If he is here, did he tell my friends? Are they coming to rescue me?' "Serenity?" Orochimaru pulled me from my thoughts as his arm snaked around mine so he could 'properly' walk me down the aisle. As we glided down, my eyes centered on Sasuke, I had actually met him when he was still in Konoha. He was on a ninja/shinobi team with my friends Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, until he decided to be a traitor and leave the village for my father. Sasuke hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him. His blue-black hair was still styled into looking like the backend of a duck, his black eyes still as emotionless as ever and honestly, he was still not that good looking in my book. Orochimaru walked me to right where Sasuke was and then walked behind him. I stood there looking at Father Tyron, pleading with my eyes that someone would help me; he was my only hope right now. He was looking down at the book in his hand as he was fiddling with the page he was reading. I didn't hear a word he was saying at the moment as my eyes spotted something my heart yearned to see. As Father Tyron fiddled with the page he was also fiddling with a long length camouflage ribbon with paw prints on it, what caught my eyes the most though, was the initials I saw at the very edge; 'K+S'. I couldn't believe my eyes. The ribbon Father Tyron had was the same ribbon that Kiba had given me as a present. I wore it in my hair daily and when I was captured, it was torn out of my hair and left behind.

"Now, is there anyone in attendance here at this ceremony that has any just reason…" Father Tyron tore me from my thoughts as he was interrupted.

"You don't need to say that part Father Tyron, please skip on." Orochimaru said. Father Tyron looked at him with a grim face.

"Unfortunately Lord Orochimaru I have to say this part or the marriage is null and void." Orochimaru sighed and Father Tyron started again. "Now, is there anyone in attendance here at this ceremony that has any just reason why these two should not be wed, please, speak now or forever hold your peace?" There was a pause and my heart stopped; all my hope was lost. No one was coming to save me; apparently no one cared about my life anymore. I was now going to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha, something I never wanted. I looked away and down at the floor when suddenly, I heard two voices that made my heart sing.

"FANG OVER FANG" One deep voice rang out from behind the door followed by the sound of a canine bark. "RASENGAN" The other more hyped voice rang through. The wall where the door to the room was now crumbled and you could see two figures standing in the dust. As the dust cleared, the vibrant colors of the owner of the second voice showed through. He wore a black and orange jacket, black pants, a blue headband and his bright blonde hair was dirty from the collision. The owner of the first voice was seen seconds later as his clothes were all black, his black leather jacket, black pants and the black headband. He was also accompanied by a white blob which I have learned to be his trusty canine companion. My heart skipped a beat and my voice wanted to ring out.

"K-k" My voice would not work; I could not even say his name. How long have I been here for? "K-k-k!" I tried again and again as a cough was the only thing that came out. "KIBA!" I finally screamed as my throat became painfully sore. The boy in the black with his white dog looked to me with hope and anger in his eyes.

"SERENITY!" It was him; he was here to save me! I started to run to him but I was yanked back by Sasuke who had grabbed me by the arm. I looked back at him with anger in my eyes but he wasn't even looking at me.

"You are mine you little bitch, and you will not be going anywhere." He threw me backwards and I hit the wall. My mind was a bit fuzzy from the impact but I could see that a few more people had joined Naruto and Kiba in their fight. I couldn't figure out who the other ninja were but when I saw a weird blob of pink near Naruto I knew Sakura was there helping. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Father Tyron next to me. He handed me the camouflage ribbon and a flask. I drank the flask as fast as I could; it contained water and was I ever thankful for that. My eye sight and strength seemed to come back to me as I held the ribbon closer to me and stood up, but what I saw next would drop me right back to my knees. "She is mine. She will never go back with a mutt like you." Sasuke said as his fist became incased in lightening and he punch Kiba right in the gut. Everything seemed to freeze as I saw Kiba fly into the wall in slow motion. As he impacted with the wall I saw the blood, his blood, spatter from his soft lips onto the broken and mangled floor. My heart stopped for just a moment and I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. My lungs seemed to compact together as I screamed, my body starting to feel weird, like it was changing under my skin. As my screams continued they as well started to change into something no one would have figured. My voice, my human feminine voice gradually changed into a deep wolf howl. My eyes closed tightly as I felt my hands and feet change into what seemed like paws. I shrunk down to stand on all four legs and when I opened my eyes I saw my whole body covered in white fur. I had been transformed into a large white wolf. My mind never came to the realization of my transformation though; all I felt running through me was a killing intent for Sasuke and the only thing I saw was him and my father.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY LOVED ONES AGAIN! I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed in my human voice which echoed through the room and seemed to surprise everyone including myself, but that is not what I cared about right now. My body was moving on its own and I launched at Sasuke ready to tear out his throat, to rip his arms to shreds, to tear those 'special' eyes of his right out of his head. As my enlarged canine teeth connected with his arm I could taste his blood on my tongue. I used my new enhanced strength to throw him into another wall and I ran as fast as I could to Kiba's side. He finally came around and seemed confused to see a wolf like me randomly in this cave but after his partner Akamaru came over and licked my cheek, he knew it was me. I seemed to transform back into my human form and Kiba hugged me tight, never wanting to let me go again.

"I-I'm sorry Serenity. I love you." He kissed my cheek and held me tighter. I pulled away; about to respond to what he had said and to tell him that I loved him as well, when once again I felt myself flying through the air into the brick wall. The last things I remember was hearing Kiba scream my name and seeing him and Akamaru attack Sasuke. My whole world was once again encased in the darkness that once gave me salvation from my pain, the one time I didn't want it.


End file.
